epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeandroDaVinci/The Walking Dead: ERB - PROLOGUE
see the beach of Los Angeles, everything calm, everything good, at the beach there’s a couple Marlon Brando: God! Los Angeles is so beautiful, calm and relaxing! What do you think? Girlfriend: Oh, that's bull...wait, do you feel that? Marlon Brando: What? The wind? We're at the beach, honey, it’s normal. strikes begin, the wind is picking up, and the couple looks up at the sky, the lightning strikes intensify, and we see a very dark and blurry orb in which the lightning strikes seem to be coming out of Marlon Brando: Wha...What the hell?! orb fades, revealing a huge hole in the ground, and inside, a man…completely nude Marlon Brando: Ar-are you okay? man stands up, he looks around him and goes to Marlon and his girlfriend Terminator: I’m back Marlon Brando: Ba...b-back from where? W-who...who are you?! Terminator scans Marlon Terminator: Give me your clothes. Marlon Brando: Wh..huh…? Terminator: Give me your clothes Marlon Brando: B-but... Terminator grabs Marlon by his neck, and starts to choke him to death, Marlon’s body falls into the sand, the girlfriend runs screaming Terminator: Don’t run. stars running, fast as a leopardo and catches Marlon’s girlfriend Terminator: Where I can find guns and ammunition? Girl: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MARLON?!? PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!! Terminator: Where I can find weapons and ammunition? Girl: AHH…*screaming* THERE! THERE! motions towards a building with a faded sign down the street Terminator: Thank you. chokes the girl to death, and lets the body drop to the ground and leaves it with Marlon’s body Terminator goes back and puts on Marlon's clothes, and we start to hear a noise coming from the skies, the ground is illuminated, and a telephone booth appears out of nowhere see four men step out of it Ted: Dude! We're here again, what do we do? Bill: We've gotta find him, dude! takes a few steps forward and sees the silhouette of a man strangling another man through a window and dropping him to the floor Ted: Dude, we’re too late, he's over there! Bill: Aw, fuck, our plans are in the trash now, think Ted! Think! Ted: Relax dude, I'm thinking! Bill: C’mon dude, he's gonna see the telephone booth!! Socrates: I got it! Ted: ¡¡SHUT UP, SO-CRATES!! Bill and I are thinking!! Socrates: How do you make Socrates shut up? Now, listen, I’ve got an idea. Bill: Then hurry up, dude! It better be good! Socrates: So Beethoven and I get out and go and hide somewhere, let me see, how about… looks around and sees two bodies being picked up, one male, and one female, then he motions for them to get inside the booth Socrates: I saw some kind of telephone booth over there in the corner of the street, me and Beethoven can run there whilst you go attempt to distract the robot… Bill & Ted: ANNNDDDD?!?… Socrates: Well, you have to try to see if you can reprogram him Ted: Are you crazy, So-crates? You saw what it did to Rufus! Bill: Yeah, you’re nuts, old man. Stick to philosophizing! Beethoven: Fellas, we should run…he is moving towards us. Socrates: We know now that in a minute or something this will start…so…fast as yo- ????: AAAAAAAHHH!!! scream is heard outside, and Beethoven, Socrates, Bill and Ted goes outside to see what happened…Marlon’s zombie had bitten a surfer Socrates: Oh my god! What is happening?… Bill: Run, So-crates! Take Beethoven! & Ted push them towards a couple of bathrooms, meanwhile Ted took a bag that was inside the telephone booth Bill: Dude, are you aware of what we are doing? Ted: Yeah, I know…so…Bill, take this takes out a gun out of the bag and throw it to Bill Ted: I'll go kill the biter, dude. You go put the surfer dude out of his misery. Bill: I've gotta kill a guy? Alive? Dude!! We can't do that, we can't kill alive dudes! Ted: He's bitten, there’s nothing we can do! Let’s split, you there…wait…where’s the robot? looks around to see that the Terminator is trying to break into the bathroom that Socrates and Beethoven are taking shelter in Ted: Oh fuck, dude! Bill: You said the f-word, dude, what is happen-oh fuck. 'Meanwhile, in the bathroom... Socrates: Hold, you son of a bitch! and Beethoven are pushing against the door with all their might Beethoven: We can't hold anymore, he's too strong! ¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOM!!!!!!! explosion is heared in the distance and Ted are running, headed to the bathrooms Ted: Dude, what the fuck was that? Bill: It’s starting, Ted, we need to do this fast. and Ted run to the gun shop to take cover Ted: So, let's jump on him, dude. Bill: Let's tell Beethoven and So-crates to run... Ted: We try to reprogram the Terminator… Bill: and then get into a car, somehow get the telephone booth in the car and… Ted: Head to the desert, dude! Bill and Ted: Sounds excellent, duude!!! guitar to the bathrooms throws the door to the side and we see Socrates and Beethoven in the corner Socrates: Please, don't hurt us! Terminator comes closer to them Terminator: You are Socr- Bill and Ted: JUMP, DUDE! and Ted jump at the Terminator, and stays still while Bill and Ted are attacking him…in the dumbest way possible Socrates: Bill! Ted! I don't think he's gonna kill us! Beethoven: Are you fucking insane, Socrates? Did something happen to you while we were time-traveling? Socrates: No, no, no, he didn’t hurt us at first, he could've killed us by now. Terminator pulls Bill and Ted off of him and drops them to the ground Bill and Ted: Please, Mr. T-800 dude, don’t kill us, we're too young to die! We know how to survive this and we know what is happening Terminator looks at them Terminator: I am not here to kill you, I am here to protect you Socrates, and you Ludwig van Beethoven, and you Ted "Theodore" Logan and even you, Bill S. Preston Esq. Ted: Excellent, dude!!! Terminator: We need to get going. gets into a nearby car Terminator: Load the booth into the back and get into the car. looks at Bill, Ted, Socrates and Beethoven Terminator: Remember... Bill: Ooh, a safety rule, dude? Terminator: Let's kill some walkers, dudes. plays air guitar Bill and Ted: What the fu-EXCELLENT! and Ted plays air guitar ¡¡¡BOOOM!!!! turn to look at the city of Los Angeles, and see smoke coming out of a building as another building explodes, and into sight come running people and an incoming walker horde Marlon Brando's Walker: *blaarrragggghhhahhahhhhhhhh* Terminator: Look out. Terminator shoots the walker in the head, he puts his glasses Terminator: We need to go. screen, we heard the car getting away, and a ton of gunshots '' '' Category:Blog posts